


Mirialan Ezra

by birdsongblue



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongblue/pseuds/birdsongblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a piece of art I made for the wonderful sunkelles. After reading her work, Rite of Passage, I just had to draw this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirialan Ezra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rite of Passage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530785) by [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles). 




End file.
